I Know You Love Me
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Leo is getting on Nico's nerves. Seriously. So what happens if there is a singing Leo, and an annoyed Nico?


**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is a Valdangelo fanfic. Run away like Percy Jackson's monsters are chasing you if you don't like the ship. Although I'll be pretty upset...

This is probably not exactly accurate in the setting/time. It has been a while since I've read _The House of Hades_. Any mistakes in the story are mine. Thank you for understanding.

I recently had a reader mention that Leo was like way too short, and I had a good laugh over that. I changed his height, just so you know, observant readers. (14/3/2016)

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The song _Mr. Nobody_ is by Bobby Vinton, however, I altered some of the lyrics. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Warnings** : Valdangelo (Leo/Nico) pairing

* * *

 **.: I Know You Love Me :.**

 **"You are so** depressing," Leo commented at the Italian.

Nico just raised an eyebrow, a bit bewildered. "Okay."

"Hey, dude, don't take it in offence! I'm just telling the truth!"

Like always, Nico just ignored the fire-bender. He was slightly annoyed that he was only an inch taller than the curly brown-haired boy. Leo was (at least) around 5'6.

"So, uh, do you want to play Scrabble?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to be annoying? Or is it just natural?"

"Dude, that is like my talent!" Leo winked, and Nico slowly turned pink.

"Don't wink at me." Before Leo could say anything else, Nico added, "Don't touch, hug, tickle, or whatever. Not even _look_." Slightly satisfied with the Latino's silence, he leaned back on his bunk bed. Damn Piper's and Jason's orders! While the son of Jupiter and daughter of Aphrodite were down controlling the ship, Hazel and Frank were organizing a plan. That left the Latino and Italian in the bunk, doing nothing.

" _Lonely, we're Mr. Lonely_!" Leo started singing. " _We have nobody for our own! We're so lonely, we're Mr. Lonely. Wish we had someone, to call on the phone._ "

Nico stared in fright. "W-What are you singing? Stop that!"

Leo ignored the Italian, continuing. " _Now we are soldiers, lonely soldiers. Away from home through no wish of our own. That's why we're lonely, we're Mr. Lonely. We wish that we could go back home_." He ended, silence hanging over them.

Nico was surprisingly disappointed. Even though the Latino may be annoying and sprout stupid jokes, he was kind of cute in his energetic, childlike way.

"Aw, thanks!" Leo beamed.

"Huh?" Nico frowned. "What?"

"You said that I'm annoying and say stupid jokes, but I'm cute!" Leo started hopping up and down like a bunny. "Hey! Guess what! Nico di Angelo said I was _cute_!"

" _Valdez_!" Nico yelped. He attempted to grab the smaller boy, who was already darting away.

"Can't catch me!" Leo stuck his tongue out, running to the other side of the room.

Nico narrowed his eyes, and headed towards the door, blocking it. "You need to go out sometime."

The Latino shrugged. "Whatever. I don't need to go to the washroom. I already ate earlier, too."

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

 **"I'm hungry!"** Leo moaned. "And I need to pee _really_ badly! Have a heart! Pleeaase, Nico!"

Nico remained standing, unimpressed.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Leo cried. "Please –I can't—please!" He lowered himself at Nico's feet, deciding he sunk so low. "I'll clean your bed! Buy you another skull ring—well, skulls are creepy. Maybe a rose ring?" Changing his tactics, Leo began to glare. "If you don't let me pee, you have several options. A: I pee on you. After I pee on you, I'll follow you around like a stalker. B: I'll sing like crazy. C: I'll keep yelling you have a crush on me."

Nico turned red at the last one. "I-I do not!" he spluttered.

"Then you'll let me pass." Leo stood up to his full height, as if making a point. He stood nose-to-nose with the Italian, noticing that in movies it looked intimidating.

"Okay, fine. Go to the washroom." Nico stepped to the side. He didn't want to give in, but close contact made him nervous. And his heart . . . gods. It was beating like crazy; he was sure everyone on the ship could hear it.

Leo's mouth curved into a bigger smile, if that was possible. "I knew you'll give in!" He began to step out the door, but paused. "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you love me," Leo teased with a wink, but hurried out, avoiding the younger demigod's blasphemy (in Italian).


End file.
